


This Never Happened

by tessdebelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, well... very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: “This never happened.” She said, doing up his pants with a small smirk.“You mean mind blowing, fantastic sex?” He asked as she pulled her own on. “Nope, never.”[Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok]





	This Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> A little smut piece, my first dabble into Valki fanfiction. Takes place just after Valkyrie and Loki's fight. Also, still trying to decide if I should call her Valkyrie/Val or Brunnhilde in these kind of situations... Her name is Brunnhilde but she was never actually referred to as such?

Jerking awake, Loki surveyed his surroundings – small living space, sparse decorations, and bottles littering the floor. Behind him, the woman he had never gotten the name of, the Valkyrie, was wrapping a set of chains tight around his torso. He winced in slight pain. “That’s a little tight.” He said, smirking as she finished and came around to face him. He took a moment to appreciate the view – she had a fantastic backside. He glanced down and saw that his feet were bound in chains as well, and he was perched on a kind of seat.

If he were to truly work for it, Loki knew he could escape the trap – strong, but she didn’t know everything about him, including his abilities. He could have used some sort of trick to make his way out of the trap, but it wasn’t worth his time – he’d use this to his advantage.

“So, you’re awake.” She said, crossing her arms.

“No, I’m still unconscious from that punch. My jaw hurts, by the way.” He said sarcastically, theatrically tugging at the chains holding him there for show. “Why did you chain me up? So you can catch Thor yourself with little competition?” He asked. He couldn’t help himself – he was curious about her.

The Valkyrie didn’t answer, instead crossing to the side of the room to pour herself a drink. He realized he’d seen her drinking many times – any time she wasn’t with the Grandmaster, actually. “Why do you drink so much?”

“Why must everyone criticize my drinking? I don’t criticize you being an asshole.” She snapped back, taking a long swig and lounging on a couch. “And I’m not going to catch your brother. I plan on fighting with him, actually.” She said with a slow grin. “Just biding my time.”

“It wasn’t a criticism.” He said. “Everyone has their coping methods.” He truly did – when he worked hard to consider it, Loki desired, even craved, the attention of people and their appreciation. He just couldn’t seem to do it without trickery, so trickery had become a way to do everything.

She looked up at him, and he studied her face for a moment. Her dark eyes were as cold and calculating as his own blue ones, but held a slight tone of… Regret? The white lines drawn onto her face were likely cosmetic, as he’d seen others with similar lines on Sakaar but knew she was from Asgard. Her plush lips were frowning at him, but he’d loved to see them in other positions. Internally, he chided himself – this was a woman who had punched him and tied him up, not one to fantasize over.

Well, he had always had his fetishes.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He said.

She sighed and looked down at the bottle in her hand. “My sisters died and I’m alive. Is that enough of an answer for you?” She asked glaring.

“Yes, well, as you might be able to tell, I don’t have particularly kind feelings towards my own brother.” He said. “You should go, tell Thor you want to help him. He’s probably off doing something foolish.” Again.

“Soon. I want to make him wait, he deserves it for tricking that damn remote from me.” She said, finishing her bottle and getting up to get more before swearing upon seeing she was out. “What the hell am I supposed to do now?”

“We could have sex.” He said mildly, mostly just to get a reaction out of her.

***

This was not the reaction Loki had expected.

The Valkyrie was on his lap, straddling him, her sweet little hands buried in his hair, and this wasn’t what he had expected at all, especially since he hadn’t been with a woman in years – He’d been imprisoned, and afterward it had just seemed too strange to sleep with women while masquerading as the man he’d once called father.

She was well worth the wait.

Once he’d asked, after looking furious, she’d strode to him and, rather than slapping him or cutting off certain parts he needed, had climbed into his lap and, miraculously, begun kissing him. It was almost angry, and needy all at once, and he desperately wished his hands weren’t tied behind his back so he could show her just how much he appreciated it, but he did his best to respond by kissing her neck and biting down eagerly, panting hard.

“You haven’t even told me your name. I cannot simply call you Valkyrie.” He panted against her ear nuzzling it.

“Brunnhilde.” She gasped pulling him back in by his hair. She was kissing him and he could taste her urgency, and… Need? Sexual need, yes, but also something else. He breathed in, lightly touching her mind.

Brunnhilde had hardly felt any touch, sexual or otherwise, in years. She’d been alone and, though she’d lain with other men, the only warmth she received came from her drinks. He knew that feeling, had felt it when he’d been imprisoned, and he strangely didn’t want her to have it.

With a jerk of his head, Loki removed her pants and Brunnhilde was pressing, half naked, against his body. She tugged at his hair, pulling his head to the side and biting down on his neck, making him shout and buck up against her. “Someone is eager.” She remarked licking the mark carefully before starting to undo his pants. He grimaced – his control was slipping and he didn’t like it. He should be pleasuring her. Though, having her in control… That he took no issue with.

“Someone should let me fuck her now.” He hissed. She grinned and started undoing his pants, pulling them down his thighs just enough that she could get to his cock. He looked down at it before swallowing and looking back at her.

Brunnhilde positioned herself over his cock, her hands fisted in his hair. “I hate you.” She said, her voice dripping with arousal.

“I know.” He said with a wicked smirk that was wiped away as soon as she slid her gorgeous body onto his length, taking him deep.

Tied up like this, Loki could hardly move or do much of anything, but luckily, Brunnhilde seemed at ease with taking charge, moving up and down in hard, fast motions on his cock that had him moaning and chanting her name. He wasn’t even entirely aware of all he was saying, his mind focused on the pleasure he felt. He was close, too close.

His mind starting to slip, Loki took a thread of magic and used it to put pressure on her clit, making Brunnhilde gasp and move even faster, riding him hard enough to make them both see stars, and came with a moan of his name into his neck. Hearing her saying his name pushed Loki into his own orgasm, surging in her fast and hard, cumming with a long, drawn out groan of her name.

After a few moments of her clinging to him and Loki wishing he could do the same, Brunnhilde climbed off of him. “This never happened.” She said, doing up his pants with a small smirk.

“You mean mind blowing, fantastic sex?” He asked as she pulled her own on. “Nope, never.” He said with a wicked smirk as she left to find his brother.

Oh, he liked this one. In fact, he couldn’t wait to learn more.


End file.
